The Broken Hold of Matrimony
by profiler120
Summary: Forced by their parents, Kagome & Inuyasha marry, but neither are happy with the arrangement. For Kagome the events are almost shattering. [SessKag]
1. The Pang of Discovery

**Broken Hold of Matrimony**

Part One: The Pang of Discovery

* * *

Author: profiler120

Rating: PG-13/R This means the rating is likely to rise to "R" in later chapters.

Genre: Romance AU- Segoku Jidai Time period

Pairing: (Inu/Kag, Inu/Kik, Sess/Kag)

* * *

Summary: The Masaharu and Higurashi Families have long been acquainted. As a symbol of their alliance a wedding is arranged between Masaharu Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome. But happiness isn't to be found in the union of the family's youngsters and heartbreak follows...

Authors Notes: This story was inspired by "Shadows Against the Shoji Screen" written by Cappie. Please check that out.

You'll notice I've once again used the surname Masaharu, I don't feel like thinking up a new one. They're all humans in this fic but I've once again used the gold eyes/white hair look.

**Please note, it's very important. **

**1. Kaede and Kikyo are NOT sisters. Kaede is the old village miko that trained Kikyo, the young village miko. **

2. Kagome's father is mentioned as a powerful figurehead. More likely to be mentioned in passing however.

* * *

He was surprisingly straightforward about where he was going, she thought peeking at him from behind a tree. Her _'husband', _should he deserve such a title, had been taking these little _'walks' _since they day they were married, ever since he'd stormed out on her on their wedding night.

Words couldn't describe the fury that burned in her chest for that man. The awesome loathing that had been building in her for weeks. She hated a lot of things right now and hated herself for feeling that way.

Things had been fine at first, she was at home, and content with her family while they planned behind her back. She understood, of course, it was tradition for parents to plan the future spouses of their children, but she would've wanted _anyone _but him. Anyone but Masaharu Inuyasha.

She'd known him a long time. Their fathers had been good friends for many years. The preparations had all been made without her or his knowing of it. She had determined to simply accept it and had done so until she'd ended up back at the Masaharu Estate with her new husband. Nothing could've prepared her for the horror that would follow: the fights, the gut-wrenching sobs, the bitter self-loathing but worst of all, the pain.

That was worse than anything else, being rejected by your partner. Tossed aside, and despised... She wasn't deluded, or in love, she hated him with as much passion as he hated her but that was it. The passion stemmed no further than that, no sexual tension strung between them only distaste and bitterness. They could barely stand to share a room together and had attempted to have separate rooms only to meet with swift reprimand from Inutaisho. Since they were thusly forced to share a room, they kept separate beds within it.

The merry laughter of children drew her out of her reverie as she had blindly followed him. She followed his figure as he stepped through and then vanished into the crowd of people inside the village she had come across. She stepped out of the woods and followed, peering about, receiving, but ignoring several admiring glances.

Just when she had about given up her search for him after threading in and out of huts she caught sight of him stepping into a small hut, the screen swinging slightly as he stepped within. She followed, glancing about but there were few within sight this far back into the village. She sneaked around toward the back and slid down the side underneath the window where the shoji screen was pulled open to let in the breeze.

_"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," a gentle female voiced intoned._

_"Of course I would come..." returned the gruff, familiar voice of Inuyasha. _

_"Is everything well with you, love?"_

_"Now that I'm here..."_

Silence followed with only the breeze to answer her until she heard the rustle and drop of fabric and a soft female gasp. She heard more fabric drop and paled, her heart began to pound fiercely in her breast. He wasn't - they weren't -!!!

_"Inu ... yasha..." the woman's voice broke into a deep throaty cry. _

Unable to bear it she pulled herself to her feet and took off into the crowd. She was running blindly, tears blurring her vision, until she stumbled into another body. Two heavy male hands pressed against her shoulders, steadying her.

"Are you unwell, miss?"

She gazed up looking into friendly eyes.

"Come, have some tea with me, perhaps I can be of help to you." He offered warmly.

"No, no I need to go," she murmured.

"Please, I insist," his hands fell away from her shoulder and took her hand firmly in his and began leading her away.

She followed blindly in her dazed state and soon found herself seated and a warm cup being pressed into her hands and the monk sitting strangely close.

"Beautiful creatures such as yourself should never suffer so, please tell me your worries. Confide in me, allow me to help you..."

She stared down into her glass, staring through the transparent liquid to the glass' bottom.

"I-I was following my husband... because he had been going out so often... I wanted to know where he was going to... so-so I followed him here to this village."

"Ah, yes I understand, go on, go on," he urged. "Whom are you married to, if I may so inquire?"

"Masaharu Inuyasha."

The monk, who had previously been inching closer suddenly and abruptly stood. "L-Lord Inuyasha? Really, my apologies Masaharu-sama I did not realize who you were."

"Who is the woman? I didn't see her but-"

"Ah, yes I know who you speak of. Her name is Kikyo, she is the village miko."

"M-miko?" She gasped, staring up with startled eyes. "But... he..."

The monk lowered his head, and his gaze away from her. "Lord Inuyasha has been visiting our village for quite some time now. He spends many hours with Kikyo-sama with ... business ... that I have no knowledge of."

"Business? Is that what you'd call it?" She suddenly snapped, looking up at him with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Well... I..."

Miroku visibly exhaled when a female burst through the screen door. "I knew I'd find you with a woman! What did you do to her?!" She exclaimed.

He was quick to stand and attempt explanations. "You misunderstand my dear Sango; this is Masaharu-sama's **wife**. I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Masaharu Kagome." She replied, her anger suddenly gone once more, she didn't even bother looking up at the woman in the doorway.

"Masah- oh! Lord Inuyasha's wife?! Oh, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting; please forgive me, my lady."

"You aren't interrupting, actually I should be going. If you please, do not say anything of my being here, I do not wish my husband to learn of it."

She sat down the glass of tea she had yet to touch to her lips and stood gracefully.

"Thank you for being so hospitable, my apologies for intruding upon you."

Before either could protest she slipped past them and out into the village once more.

She felt utterly sick. Despair and anger warred within her as she left the safety of the village and into the darkness of the forest willing to be lost in it. She should have hurried back to the estate but she didn't rush, she walked leisurely, even loudly, as though inviting nearby bandits to rape and rob her. She was broken, broken over a man she loathed, whose very existence was a bother to her. It didn't stop the pain, or the anger, the betrayal the burned hot in her belly.

She came upon the courtyard without fully knowing and stumbled her way inside the mansion that belonged to her husband's father. Her attendants were immediately upon her but she paid them no heed as she made her way further inside. Sitting peacefully alone at the table she found Masaharu Sesshoumaru, her husband's elder brother. He paid her no mind as she came in and none as she left, until her attendants scurried in behind her calling out softly to her in concern over her despondency.

"I'm fine... really. I would simply like to rest, please leave me." She paused to murmur, flash a smile and then pad away into the deeper recesses of the mansion.

The comings and goings of his brother's wife was something he typically took no time to notice. In the very few weeks the girl had been married to his brother he had been away on family business. Having finished with such, her presence in the household was a most drastic change to his typical way of life.

She hadn't necessarily been a negative asset, as they rarely encountered one another he was certain however that the attitude he'd witnessed just earlier that afternoon was unusual. It was plaintively obvious she was miserable here; there was no disguising it no matter how many times she smiled at his father. Having seen her in such a despairing mood, he'd immediately set about looking for his brother. Only to have returned to him by the end of the afternoon news that his brother was slaking his lusts with the miko of a village just north of their home.

Perhaps the girl had discovered where Inuyasha was herself and thus was unhappy about it, he mused. His brother's infidelity did not please him, nor did he care, but soiling the family name would be unforgivable. The girl, Kagome was her name, was a respectable woman worthy of carrying his family name. It was utterly shameful that his brother would lower himself to find physical satisfaction outside of his marriage bed and with a miko no less. That he had lowered himself to defile a miko... he cringed.

He heard the door slid open and his brother's distinct footfalls and sure enough, his brother slid open the door and plopped down across from him reaching for the sake.

"Have a good day, brother?" Sesshoumaru spoke raising his gaze to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up suspiciously. "Fine... why?"

"Where did you spend the day, exactly?"

"Around," he replied evasively. "Visiting some villages, why?"

"Meet anyone? A miko perhaps whose company you found to be engaging?"

He was hooked, and caught from the gaping shock on his face that quickly turned to defiance. "So what if I did?"

"Your behavior is unacceptable; you have a wife and a family name to uphold. You are soiling our name with the whore."

"She's not a whore!" he protested.

"Isn't she? What kind of _miko_ is she then?" he challenged.

"Kikyo is a good miko."

Sesshoumaru chuckled lowly, scornfully. "Are you in love with this woman, then?"

Inuyasha refused to answer.

"It's unfortunate that both you and father have no sense of honor... him with his whore, you with yours ... Neither of you care that it is your wives and our family name that will bear the shame of your actions while you satisfy your carnal lusts... You disgust me, Inuyasha. Remove yourself from my company and do not return until you may do so honorably."

The younger sibling did as he was ordered, angrily slamming the glass onto the table before storming from the room.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. Why did he have to be saddled with idiots?

He was reading in the dining area the next morning when he heard the gentle rustle of fabric. He raised his gaze slightly surprised he hadn't heard the approach sooner only to find himself face to face with her, Kagome.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama."

Her bright eyes were a delicate blue shade.

"Anything I can get for you?  
"No." he replied quietly.

She smiled gently at him and nodded. "May I sit with you?"

"As you like."

He turned his attention back to his book only to raise it once more as he heard his brother at the doorway. He flickered his gaze back to her, but her head was tilted downward demurely toward the table with downcast, closed eyes. He turned back to his brother who eyed her for a moment with an unreadable gaze before he declared he was going out.

Kagome said nothing and didn't raise her head until he was gone.

"Lady Kagome?"

Her eyes met his fleetingly as she turned toward the attendant at the door.

"Please forgive me for disturbing you, you have a visitor. A lady who says that she is acquainted with you by the name of Sango, she has with her a young boy and a monk by the name of Miroku."

He watched the tension in her face fade away. "I see. I would like to see them, if you will excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He nodded weakly and watched her graceful figure as she followed her attendant out the door. Kagome, formerly of the prestigious Higurashi family, he knew little of. He hadn't, until that morning, been on the receiving end of that warm gaze and wasn't sure yet if he would wish it upon himself again.

She returned within the half hour and sat with him once more without a word.

"Friends of yours?" He inquired without looking up from his book.

"S-sort of. I met them the other day when I was out."

"Where did you go?"

"For a walk, I was rather bored just sitting about," she replied.

"You met them on your walk?"

"Actually I met them in a village, Miroku-sama offered me some tea and I met Sango through him and the child, well, him I had never met before. His name was Shippou, quite adorable really."

"What village?"

He looked up as she paused to find an uncomfortable look upon her face. "I'm sorry, should I not have gone? It was just a little village north of here... I won't do it again if you think I shouldn't."

He almost grinned in satisfaction. She had outright ignored his brother, scoffing the respect she ought to owe him, but she minded him. At least, he thought, the girl wasn't as unmanageable and rebellious with him as she was with his brother.

He'd heard them in the night, but they were not screams of a physical passion, but a passion of a different sort. It was almost unimaginable that such words and shouts could come from this slip of a female across from him.

"You may travel as you like but go nowhere alone, for your own safety."

She nodded obediently. "If you will excuse me then Sesshoumaru-sama, there are a few things I wish to attend to today."

He nodded briefly returning to his book.

She watched discreetly as he stepped back onto the property that was his father's and disappeared into the house. Just the thought of him felt dirty, he was returning from another tryst with his lover, it was disgusting. She forced herself to turn away and return to her project, it would be night soon, and she would have no work to busy herself with.

She planted the last azalea bush and smiled pleased at it before standing. She admired her work a moment before turning around and abruptly halting. Sesshoumaru stood across the lawn a short distance staring intensely at her.

"Why are you doing servants work?"

"I wanted something to busy myself with; I don't like to sit around all day."

_"When's dinner?"_

They both glanced toward the doorway where Inuyasha was within making a fuss over the lack of food before stepping rudely out the door and into their conversation. He stared at Sesshoumaru, and then at her as though suspicious of something.

Neither said anything to him as Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome.

"It is late, return within, and change for dinner."

She nodded and left the two brothers alone in the courtyard.

Sesshoumaru spoke up. "You've left her, haven't you brother? You do so everyday to return to your whore..."

The younger one bristled and returned quickly with a brash nonsensical comment.

"She is your woman but it is my name she carries as well, if you will not look after her, I will have to."

"She doesn't need you to do anything for her, _clearly _you don't know much about Kagome!"

"Perhaps not, but she obeys me and that is all that matters."

And with that he left him there upon the veranda.

Boredom with his limited reading material finally set in and he rose clutching the book tightly in his hand intent upon returning it to the library. Passing out of the dining room her voice caught him mid-step and he moved back a pace or so.

"I never liked Inuyasha, couldn't stand being around him but..." her voice trailed off and he stepped closer to the door. "That I'm not good enough... hurts."

"I see... I see... the entire situation is disturbing but do not let it drag you down Kagome-sama. I've told you so before you are a beautiful and desirable woman."

"Miroku-sama..."

"Yes?"

"If you come any closer to me in another attempt at convincing me I am 'beautiful and desirable' I will insist upon having you removed from the property."

He chuckled nervously and hastily took a seat elsewhere.

"Where is Sango today?"

"She had business to attend to and Shippou was kept at home although they both send their warmest wishes."

"I see, that's very kind of them, mine also."

He stepped away and continued on down the hall, leaving her with her guest. His father was gone yet again on business affairs that could keep him away for months leaving the care of the household to him. Miroku, he remembered the name, was the monk that had come to meet her before.

Although he had his doubts, Kagome seemed to trust this monk enough to put herself in his care in a private room, and her attendants were just outside the doors, so he was not concerned over it.

As he stepped into the library he frowned however. Kagome and his brother Inuyasha disliked one another through and through; they apparently held nothing in common and loathed the sight of each other. He'd heard from his father that they had wanted separate rooms and that he had objected thus leaving them stuck together. His father was convinced eventually they would work everything out and things would calm down.

To him, however it was unusual. Usually the first few months of marriage were the easiest weren't they? Everything about your partner was new and exciting, for them it seemed to be quite the opposite, and they showed no signs of softening even the slightest and it had already been over two months.

That too was another thing on his mind, her comment to the monk. Inuyasha preferring the company of another woman to herself that must mean then that they were not sharing a bed. Not surprising, and knowing his brother he began to have doubts on whether or not they had ever shared a bed. Inuyasha had no charisma and a very short temper, and the girl it seemed had a temper to match.

He had originally thought her lack of reaction recently around Inuyasha, save for their arguments at night, was because she was angry with him. Now though, he realized it had to be an emotional pain, she had admitted that it hurt. Her husband had rejected her, and although he was slightly sympathetic, he didn't understand the feeling and could not empathize. Nor did he ever imagine himself to be in such a situation, there were women lined up willing to be his wife; rejection had never entered into any equation for him.

He replaced the book, sighing weakly. Things only got more complicated as time went on.

He'd become accustomed to watching her and being around her, he realized as they sat together the next morning. She had such a pleasant disposition, and the gentlest of fragrances wafted off her person assaulting his nose with her delicious scent. She was babbling on about something he hadn't quite caught but it was her voice, not her words that he was listening to. A sweet, chirping voice matched by the warm glow in her eyes, the look of satisfaction that someone was finally paying attention to her apparently pleased her endlessly.

"It was really lovely." she concluded, flashing him a smile just before the door slid open and Inuyasha stepped within, yawning.

He mumbled a greeting before falling into a lazy heap beside her as the servants brought him his breakfast.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

He watched his brother blink himself awake before turning his gaze toward her, but she was turned away glancing down at the item she had brought to the table with her. She was sewing something but he couldn't identify what it was.

"What's good about it?" he grumbled.

She, in a surprising show of patience, ignored the remark and returned with a question. "Are you going out today?"

"Yeah."

"I would like to come."

Inuyasha almost choked on his food. "What?"

She turned toward him innocently. "If you don't mind, I would like to go out with you. I've been in for a long time and Sesshoumaru-sama says I should not go alone."

He watched as his brother looked up at him accusingly as though he'd told her about the affair with the village girl.

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you." She smiled cheerily at him before standing with the cloth in her hands and leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl until she had vacated the room leaving them alone before turning to his brother. "What are you going to do, leave her in the village while you go off to fuc-"

Inuyasha growled cutting him off. "Don't even say it!"

"I am not interested in your dalliances with your whore, but it is inappropriate to have your wife tagging along." He responded impassively.

"She asked to come! I'm not making her!"

Sesshoumaru brushed off his excuse and proceeded to watch them some fifteen minutes later as they left. Inuyasha stomped ahead while Kagome followed some distant behind him, a strangely light expression upon her face. He wondered if the girl had a plan of vengeance, she was certainly taking her new life well all of the sudden, that couldn't bode well for his brother, he mused.

Standing, he informed the nearest servant he was going out and proceeded to follow the pair at a discreet distance.

As far as he could perceive from the great distance between them no words were exchanged, angry, or otherwise. Silence loomed between the young couple as the traversed the dense forest, so unlike a married couple. Inuyasha did not glance back to see if she was still following, or respond to any of her little murmurings about the terrain.

Perhaps to hide her pain over it, or maybe because she no longer cared, the girl absorbed herself in observing her surroundings. Staring closely at every tree, leaf and root she passed, her pace growing slower and slower behind her husband who paid no heed to what she was doing. Now, quite a distance ahead Inuyasha met the clearing and started in toward the village, as Kagome followed absently having not yet even reached the edge of the trees, and he behind her, watching as she did so.

He wasn't sure why he was here, only that he had felt compelled to be here. To see what his brother planned on doing, how he edged around his wife being in town, if only to witness the fiasco that would surely follow such idiocy. Just as the clearing came in sight, he heard a sharp gasp and watched as tried to back away from something that had apparently frightened her.

Clumsy, as she was occasionally given to be, she tripped over her own feet, falling backwards, landing roughly. If the grimace on her face was any indication, she had somehow or other become injured. He watched, not slowing his approach as she gently pulled her arm in front of her, cradling it. What injury she had incurred, he could only guess. He speculated it might have been her wrist given the angle she had held her arm and that it had impacted first on the ground before her body weight had fallen against it.

He could hear the quiet sniffling as he got closer, and realized he was more correct in his assessment of her than he'd ever have guessed. He was almost upon her now and she had yet to even notice his approach, the girl would fall easily to the bandits that roamed the forests near towns, he thought with a frown. His brother had since disappeared into the crowd leaving the girl alone.

He kneeled down behind her, and she almost leapt in fright before he leaned forward allowing his silvery locks to fall over her shoulder as she raised her head to see who had approached her. He reached down taking her arm, discovering it was indeed her wrist that was causing her pain before helping her from the ground silently.

He ran his fingers lightly over the injured wrist, as more teardrops fell quietly. She didn't say anything, nor did she look back to see where Inuyasha had gone, perhaps already knowing he was not even within shouting distance. She let her eyes fluttered closed refusing to meet his gaze.

He tugged her gently in the direction of the village. He would leave her with her friends while he went about his business, and then he would take her home and have her wrist looked at by someone he approved.

"Kagome-sama!" A hearty, male voiced called out.

Not entirely happy to see the monk but pleased he hadn't had to ask her about her friends location he released his hold on her as the young man approached.

"Ah, I hope I am not interrupting."

"This is Masaharu Sesshoumaru," she introduced him, not looking up at him as she said his name.

"It is a great honor to meet you." Miroku bowed, respectively and Sesshoumaru eyed him momentarily.

"Kagome is injured; I trust you will see to her well being until I return for her."

The monk blinked and turned concerned eyes toward the young woman whose gaze was directed toward the ground. "Of course, Masaharu-sama."

"Good." he bit out curtly and left her there with the monk as he headed off into the village. He succeeded in getting the girl off his mind as he spotted the shack where his servant had told him, the miko - Kikyo lived. It was at the far back of the village, and near here. He looked around.

There! Several huts down was the cottage he was searching for. The hut of the old village, miko, Kaede. This was the woman who had trained Kikyo. He proceeded toward it, and moving the screen aside, stepped within unannounced.

The old woman was huddled down on the floor beside a small fire pit, apparently brewing something or other in a large pot.

"Eh? Can I help you?" Her tone was in no way hostile, but nor was she attentive as she turned back to her task.

"I am here about your village miko."

"Kikyo..." she drawled and nodded. "Please, come in. How may I help you? Masaharu Sesshoumaru, isn't it? Please excuse me for not rising, these old bones don't work as well as they used to."

He excused her silently and proceeded within and kneeled down across from her.

She raised her one good eye to meet him while a dark patch covered the other.

"It is my understanding that my brother has been visiting your miko on _'business' _for almost a month and a half, is this so?"

She nodded. "It is indeed. He comes almost every day to see her."

"Really, and you approve of this _'business' _he has with your miko?" The aversion in his tone was audible and she looked back up wearily.

"I have spoken to Kikyo. She insists it does not have an impact upon her duties and believes she guards the secret well enough to save her reputation. There is little I can do, the villagers adore her, and so I cannot remove her as the village miko even though some suspect what business it is she has with the young man who comes calling so often."

"Is he the only one?"

She nodded weakly. "Yes, virtuous she is not, but loyal she is."

"Kaede?" a new voice called from outside.

She turned old eyes toward the doorway. "Yes?" she called and the monk from earlier stepped within.

"Oh, I apologize for interrupting."

He thanked her brusquely and stood, turning his gaze toward the doorway as Kagome stepped within. Her gaze visibly softened when she saw the elderly woman.

"Kaede..." she murmured stepping past him without notice and going toward the woman whom she fell beside.

He watched as more tears spilled and the old woman took her wrist, ordering Miroku to bring supplies for her treatment.

"Now, now, all will be well child." Was the last comment he heard Kaede speak before he stepped out of the hut and proceeded toward the lone cottage where his brother was to be found.

End Chapter One.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: It's not a -new- story, it's an old one. This is part 1 of 4, but the 4th isn't completed yet.

**Prisoner, my Prisoner 15** - I'm trying to work out the last details with this storyline and finish it.

**The Incomplete** - Completed, will be posted soon.


	2. The Sweet Forbidden

**The Broken Hold of Matrimony**

_Part Two: The Sweet Forbidden_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Somehow I keep forgetting to add this although most of the time I feel it's just plain unnecessary.

* * *

Authors Notes:

1. Kaede and Kikyo are NOT sisters. Kaede is the old village miko that trained Kikyo, the young village miko. Don't forget.

* * *

"You are sure that all is well, Kagome-sama?" Miroku met her uncertain gaze once more.

"Yes," she smiled at him but failed to convince him or herself.

"This is most saddening... I wish there was something I could do to be of more assistance to you."

"There isn't," she whispered quietly.

After a strained silence he spoke up once more.

"Your escort this morning... that was the eldest brother, was it not?"

Kagome looked up. "Sesshoumaru-sama, yes. He's Inuyasha's brother."

"Yes, I see. I thought that's who he was when you introduced him as a Masaharu."

She smiled weakly. "He doesn't talk much but... I like him. He's nicer to me than Inuyasha is." she admitted.

"Then at least I will be happy with the knowledge that you are not surrounded by hostile creatures then, Kagome-sama." he smiled scooting closer when the screen was tossed violently to the side.

The girl beside him abruptly stood. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It's time to return home."

"Is Inuyasha coming?" she tentatively asked.

"I told him to go ahead. Come," he ordered and she scurried toward him stopping when she reached his side to thank her companions with genuinely warm smiles.

After which they stepped out into the night air and empty village lanes. The sounds of the night were creepy if you were alone, she thought, but if you were not…

If you were not, then they were peaceful, soothing. It didn't matter that he probably wasn't paying any attention to the gentle chirp of the crickets or the breeze blowing about them, just that he was there. She had someone to enjoy it with, even if he wasn't really enjoying it.

She smiled weakly to herself. The whole day wasn't a loss, she thought. Kaede had bandaged her wrist telling her it was probably fractured and that she'd need to let it rest for a good while. As if manual labor had ever been anything she'd been exposed to, she thought bitterly of herself.

"You have been very quiet."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, but his gaze was directed ahead of her, perhaps scouting for potential dangers.

"I … wasn't feeling quite myself today."

"Will you be yourself tomorrow?" he asked, raising a brow and she smiled jovially at him.

"I will, with the exception of a painful wrist I imagine."

The light mood that had sprung up quickly died as he stopped walking under the deep shade of their forested surroundings.

"Why did you want to come to the village today?"

"I… just wanted to get out for a little while."

She looked away from him even though she could see little of him in their dim surroundings.

"Do you know why Inuyasha comes to this village?" he asked directly, his voice low.

After a few terse moments she finally breathed an answer. "… Yes."

He stepped closer, unnerving her slightly and perhaps unknowingly forcing her to continue just to put something between the rapidly diminishing space between them.

"He comes because of … because of … Kikyo."

If she thought uttering the name of her husband's lover would stop his progress, she was mistaken as the gap between them was closed. She could feel him, his body pressing against hers as his arms snaked around her in the darkness.

This was wrong, she told herself even as she sank against him, wanting, _needing_ the comfort he was offering her. Why couldn't things be this way with Inuyasha, she wondered even though she did not desire him to touch her. She didn't want him, but the simple fact that she wasn't good enough-

That train of thought was promptly derailed as she felt the warmth of his fingertips press against her jaw, turning her face up to his and then the heat of his breath against her cheek. Her heart thudded in her chest and she was unable to hold in the gasp as his lips pressed fleetingly against hers.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered and he slid away from her.

"We need to return, it's getting late."

She followed wordlessly, noting how he slowed his pace and made sure she kept with him before he continued on, always keeping her within an arm's length of himself.

She was relieved when they reached the house and as quickly as she could, she parted company with him. She even brushed off Inuyasha, drawing his suspicion, when she refused to rise to an argument leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in the dining room alone, glancing up once more to the empty place in front of him. She hadn't shown up for breakfast this morning and Inuyasha had left almost twenty minutes early. Both occurrences were unusual, even so he had expected her this morning.

She was nothing if not consistent in her morning routine, or at least that's how he'd noted her to be over the last few weeks. Although the events of the previous evening had been far from usual. He'd overstepped his bounds and conducted himself improperly.

It was disturbing just how unusual things had been the previous night. He was becoming possessive and was already very attracted to the girl, and while that may not be entirely bad, it was to an extent, wrong.

She had been close to the monk when he'd come for her at the little hut, and had stood surprisingly quickly although perhaps he was misinterpreting her actions. Still, he had been right about her knowing about the girl from the village. Probably since that first morning when he'd seen her return so distraught that had been the likely time she had discovered where he was going. It was most probable that she had simply followed him, and in that case, she was lucky that she had made it back to the estate unharmed.

He was currently in the task of collecting himself just about to drop her from his thoughts when the door slid open. He glanced up, expecting nothing but a servant switching rooms when there she appeared. Her bright cerulean gaze was clear, but uncertain as she stood there. She paused momentarily before turning back and sliding the painted door closed.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama."

He gave a noncommittal reply that sounded suspiciously like a grunt. He watched as she settled down on her cushion directly across from him. Attendants scurried around placing items and taking others away. Sunlight streamed through the shoji screens across the windows, providing no view of the courtyard beneath them.

"I'm a little late," she commented, her head turning sharply toward the door as it was jerked open once more.

"'Bout time you got up! Been waiting forever, hurry up and eat, we gotta go!" Inuyasha barked, standing indignantly in the doorway.

"G-go where?" she sputtered, clearly surprised, as was he.

"You want to see someone about that wrist, don't you?"

"N-no, actually. I saw Kaede yesterday, and it's not bothering me." She held it protectively by her side, delicate fingers curled gently around her own injured wrist.

For a moment he just stared at her before making a rude noise and snapping the door closed, leaving them alone again. She turned back toward him a moment before proceeding with her breakfast. The room he had been growing tired of some minutes before was now even more unbearable with her in it. He rose and quietly left the room with no acknowledgement for or from her.

He quickly set about his tasks, stopping by the library briefly and then turned to head toward the door. He still needed to get down to the- he paused as Inuyasha stepped out of a side room directly into his path.

"When's Father coming home?"

"Four or five weeks, minimum," Sesshoumaru patiently replied. It was no wonder he and his younger sibling had never gotten along, their personalities were so different it left little room for co-existence. "Shouldn't you be having breakfast with your wife?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms huffily. "Isn't that something _you_ usually do?" he quipped.

"Yes," he replied plainly. "But it seems she is picking up your bad habits."

"Keh."

"Although I care not for how you clumsily handle your affairs, your wife is another matter. If you wish to spend the day screwing your whore, fine, but it is your responsibility to protect that woman in the dining room. Like her or not, she is your wife – and while you seem to have little liking to her other men would have no problem snatching her up. Forget not whose daughter that is, _brother_; Higurashi-san is not a man to be tampered with."

This comment more than the others seemed, if only for a moment, to seep into his thick skull and so he left him there to think about it. Inuyasha was no cause to delay his business.

* * *

Kagome lowered the brush onto the tabletop as she finished brushing her hair. The weather was so nice she was really quite tempted to grab a blanket and head outside to camp on the lawn. Although she was certain her attendants would have a fit and somehow end up drawing the attention of Sesshoumaru, so she didn't. But that was an interesting thought. Camping out on the lawn with Sesshoumaru, in full view of the house where Inuyasha could see-

No, such things were beneath her. She wouldn't do that.

"You're being very quiet tonight, is something wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked, not bothering to turn around to face her husband who had been in the room with her at least ten minutes and hadn't said a word. Unusual couldn't even begin to describe the peculiarity of that.

When no response was forthcoming she thought maybe he'd fallen asleep and turned back. As she did so however she met with his bright golden gaze leveled directly at her.

"No, then?"

"You… Have you met other guys?"

She blinked surprised. "What?"

"In the village ... wherever!" he fumbled, turning away, apparently flustered.

Seeing nothing odd about the question she answered. "Well sure I have. There's Shippou, and Miroku, and-"

"That's enough!" he snapped, and it seemed he was even more upset than before. Rather than discuss whatever it was on his mind he laid back, and turned on his side away from her abruptly.

She furrowed her brow but didn't interrupt him again. She turned back to the table to finish her evening preparations. At least they wouldn't fight tonight, she sighed softly to herself. Yet as she ran her fingers through her hair she found herself wondering what Sesshoumaru was doing. She turned back and stared across the dim room at where her husband lay.

They were so different. The briefest of contacts left her anxious in the elder's presence and she dreaded the presence of her husband whenever he happened to be near. Pushing the thoughts of him away she stood up and blew out the candles around the room and headed to her bed. She laid down, and stared up at the dark ceiling. She knew already she wasn't going to be able to sleep.

There was nothing she could do but lay there. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

* * *

He found here there, where he expected her. He'd heard her leave her bedroom just moments before and the servants were all asleep. She was seated in the dining room; a singular candle lit flickering across her features. Inuyasha had not returned from today's journey to the village for whatever reason even though they both knew where and whom he was with.

He stepped inside; startling her slightly and then watched as she visibly relaxed, but pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter.

"Why are you up?" He asked kneeling down on a cushion adjacent to her.

"I haven't been able to sleep well and it's... harder without Inuyasha here." She looked away. "He could have at least done me the courtesy of coming back."

He watched as tears brimmed in those glimmering eyes full of uncertainty and pain. Tears just threatening to spill over at any moment when her face could be alight with ecstasy. It was a tempting thought, as he was learning all thoughts about her, were.

He wondered how it was that Inuyasha could retire to a room with this girl every night and stare at this bundle of femininity that begged to be touched. Instead he left her alone, rejected, broken, humiliated, and found his comfort in the arms of a cold, duty bound woman who would be shamed for life once their affair was uncovered. And he had no doubts that sooner or later their union would produce the undeniable evidence. It was just a matter of time, he reasoned.

He reached toward her, scooting closer. He wondered, fleetingly, why Inuyasha had not returned, but just as quickly banished from him from his head. He could only stare into the wavering eyes of this abandoned beauty thinking how much more enjoyment she could provide for _his _life.

He gently touched his fingers to her neck, and ended up wrapping them gently over her shoulder and guiding her forward, toward him.

"What do you intend to do about it?"

She breathed heavier. "I can do nothing..."

"Then think nothing," he whispered, unable to contain the curiosities, the desires any further.

He leaned down toward her, pressing his lips firmly against hers and she melted against him. He raised his other hand up to her shoulder before threading them both into her hair pulling her closer, harder against him. He felt the heat of her blush, but she made no moves of protestation, nor did she press him away from her.

He dropped his hands from her hair, fingering the cloth around her neck before gripping the light silk at the collar and slowly trailing it across her shoulders. He pulled it down just slightly below the shoulder on each arm before trailing the path of bare skin back to her neck, sliding his hands up beneath her jaw and then back again. She was lax against him, and he found himself rearranging them, dropping back onto the floor half laying on Kagome's abandoned blanket.

Pressing kisses against her shoulders, he gripped the cloth, tugging it further downward when it caught at the sash. He raised his head, inspecting the colored band wrapped around her, wondering just how she'd gotten it so tight. It wasn't the same kimono she was wearing earlier - did she always dress so tightly? He half growled and cursed wanting nothing more than to tear the offending material off, but unable to do so. Why the hell did she wear so many - screw this, where was his sword? How was she even breathing with this thing so tight?

His sword was in another room but he found a dagger on the table and slipped it under the material. He shimmied it through pulling upwards, slicing and ripping the material until it gave way. He didn't pause to contemplate that the dagger belonged to his brother and promptly tossed it as far as he could before returning to the task of removing her troublesome garments. He pulled at the remaining threads that bound the sash, tearing through them, pulling her kimono open.

He frowned, finding more layers of clothing and decided suddenly that their current position wasn't going to do at all. His back was starting to hurt from leaning over her from one side and he immediately rectified the situation by moving one leg over her and settling his hips over hers, supporting himself on his knees.

There came a rattle and familiar slide - the door! He froze, leaning down over her, listening. Sure enough, footsteps. The bastard had come home after all. Sesshoumaru barely contained the growl even as he felt Kagome become alarmed beneath him. He sat back and she managed to pull herself up, but before she could disentangle herself from him he pulled her close for one last searing kiss.

They quickly separated, Sesshoumaru watched her pick up the scraps of her sash and clutch her kimono and hurry off. Moments later she hurried back in, collected the blanket and rushed off once more.

* * *

The morning brought a rush of anxiousness upon them both. Kagome deliberately held back, dressing longer than customary, but Inuyasha said nothing and headed out as usual. Unable, however, to remain cooped up in her room for so long she crept out, and immediately her servants were upon her, ushering her to the dining room. Therein the object of her distress met her.

He was seated calmly, sipping his tea and reading over a letter that had apparently been delivered that morning, or so the circumstances seemed to dictate. He did not glance up at her entrance, nor did he comment as she sat down across from him. Inuyasha stared at the two before dismissing them and finishing his breakfast in record time and setting off.

"Inuyasha!"

She couldn't hold in the shrill call drawing the attention of both males to her. Her husband stared back at her, clearly wondering at the sound of such distress in her voice while she kept her gaze away from the other. She didn't want to see what his eyes held.

At her delayed response he snapped irritably. "What!"

She blinked, licking her lips apprehensively. "Uh... you won't be gone for so long tonight will you?"

At the desperate, pleading tone in her voice his gaze softened upon her, almost pityingly. Almost as if he now understood the devastation he'd been wearing upon her with his continued absence. Almost, she thought as she continued to hold his gaze.

"No..." he replied. "I won't be gone so long tonight."

With that he spun around and left, but his soft answer spoke volumes. There at least, she thought, there was some measure of guilt. But with the sliding closed of the door she was alone with _him_... again.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He raised his gaze to hers silently. "Good morning?" he asked, as though the question were not enough of a greeting for him.

She shifted. "Should... I have said something different?"

He lowered his head back to its previous position where he was staring down into his breakfast soup. Her thoughts drifted to the previous evening. To the other side of this room where she'd been pinned underneath the man across from her in a heated passion. A passion that would not have died until quenched or had been quickly doused, as it had been by the appearance of her husband. Nor did she dare call his interruption untimely.

She was no longer safe in the grand house that had come to be her home. Or forced to be her home, she thought flippantly as she glanced at him once more across the low table. He still had said nothing.

No longer safe because the elder brother was a threat, not to her safety, but to her marriage, her reputation, her body, her general state of mind, which was hastily being ruined...

She sighed softly lowering her own head as she sipped her soup. Something very clearly had to be done, or said, or... anything to keep some space between them. Something, anything, it didn't matter. And yet it wasn't a lack of self control that she felt was threatening, not her own, and not his. What was dangerous about it was that _it wasn't _some silly fling, a heated moment of passion that meant nothing; there was more to it than that... That's what was wrong with this, that's what broiled under the thinly veiled surface of their would-be affair.

"Hey! Anybody home! Yo!"

Kagome gasped softly as she heard the rough call turning her head back as though to view the person making it. She was startled as a servant hastily stepped inside, bowing clumsily.

"Masaharu-sama there is a man in the-"

She yelped as she was shoved aside carelessly and the man himself stepped in. Kagome stared up at the stranger with wide eyes as the man stared back at her, eyes darting over her figure.

"She's a pretty one, Sesshoumaru; perhaps I can play with her too?"

Suddenly he was down beside her, leaning comfortably against her shoulder, sniffing her with a goofy smile. She frowned and without thinking about it shoved him away from her. He grinned and broke into a chuckle.

"Oh, she's fiery; I like that in a woman!"

He came back wrapping his arms around her almost tackling her to the floor when Sesshoumaru finally saw fit to speak up.

"She is Inuyasha's wife."

He immediately released her, looking her over in contemplation. "Dog-face is married? And to this pretty woman? What a waste!" he declared.

Kagome turned her head away intending to leave in a moment; it was the last place she wanted to be.

"A woman like this needs a real man, someone to keep her bed warm!"

She didn't dare look in his direction at that remark.

"My name is Kouga."

She was duty bound to meet his gaze assuming he _must_ be speaking to her since it was apparent the two males already knew one another.

"Masaharu Kagome, pleased to meet you Kouga-sama."

"Ah, she's perfect!" he embraced her suddenly once more crushing her to him. "You sure I can't steal her from dog-face? Maybe just an hour or two of passion dished out by the best and she'd never want to go back to that idiot!"

Finally, having reached her patience limit she pushed him away and startling both men when she slapped him as hard as she could.

"Just who do you think you are, anyway! Walking into this house and shouting with all the manners of an animal and then pawing me like some whore!"

He blinked, startled, too startled to move in fact, and just sat there gaping at her.

She stood, snubbing him and her breakfast companion with no words or even a glance as she left, her two attendants scurrying after her with secret, small smiles at what they had just witnessed.

Kouga raised a hand to his stinging cheek. "That's one hell of a woman. She always like that?"

"That's Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied dismissively. "What brings you here?"

The incident with Kouga was not soon forgotten; Sesshoumaru realized after following his guest back from the door he heard her within her room muttering rather loudly.

"Jerk! How dare he?"

Raising his hand he knocked upon the frame of the door and in record time it slid open vehemently and she stood there in all her fiery glory glaring for all she was worth. He'd never been exposed to this part of her, he realized. He had only experienced her fire through her kisses, but never through her words. That had been something he'd experienced via a third party, from listening to her fight with his brother late at night.

Now as she stared down at her, eyes hard, lips parted in fury, he noted she was very attractive. Almost as appealing as her delicate inexperience which he found nearly as irresistible. His attraction for her was a dangerous thing however; it was leading to his growing possessiveness and his substantial decrease in patience. The moment Kagome had left the room Kouga had gotten a verbal thrashing and had clearly understood his message; touch Kagome again and he'd regret it for the rest of his menial existence.

"Yes?" There was a note of impatience in her voice as she impudently snapped at him.

"You behaved badly," he raised a hand and with minor resistance removed her hand from the frame of the door and stepped forward causing her to step away and making room for himself inside. He quietly turned back closing her attendants out.

"Excuse me? I behaved badly? Please," she waved him off dismissively. "I'm not his tramp; I will not be treated as one. That animal can stay outside and howl at the gates!"

He ignored the dismissive gesture in light of his mood and continued. "Kouga's behavior is not at issue, yours is. He was a guest of mine."

"Then you should not have allowed him to paw me as he did. Excuse me if I won't sit there while he feels me up and all but disrobes me before you decide to say anything!"

"I would have allowed no such thing." he replied calmly, advancing toward the girl whose back was turned to him.

"Okay, fine, next time I'll just avoid him, okay?" She turned about only to realize there was no space between them and gasp aloud. "Sess-"

He leaned down, inhaling her sweet scent as he gripped the white silk of her kimono sliding it less than gently away from her neck. "You will not see him again," he murmured between kisses against her bare flesh. "And if you do, he knows his place."

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." she whispered.

"No one else..."

This seemed to snap her out of her induced haze and she pushed away from him staring up with blazing eyes. "No one but _you_, you mean!"

Him. Her. _Inuyasha_.

Utterly distasteful, he knew it, he hated it, but it was damn hard to fight it. Was he treating her any less than Kouga minus the overt desire for nothing but a bedmate in her? Was she to be _his _village miko? Was he going to lower himself to the same crime of his father and brother, the crime that had earned them his lack of respect?

Yes, he did want her. It was hard being in the house with her, he enjoyed being around her. He especially enjoyed having breakfast with her listening to her sweet, melodious voice chatter over the insignificant nothings she experienced from day to day. Especially given it was really the only time he had to spend with her.

But over all the final answer had to be no. He wasn't willing to do that. He stepped away having made his decision. She was after all, his brother's wife, he had to respect that, and keep his distance. And if all possible get out of this house and away from her as soon as possible or find someone to slake his lusts when they arose.

He nodded weakly at her and the fire in her eyes quickly died and was replaced by a soft, but clearly surprised expression. With that, he turned and left her alone in the room.

* * *

It was the laughter that drew him out into the courtyard; a litany of children's voices had been drifting in his window for the past half hour irking him. The village closest to their house was at least half a mile south; he stepped out of his drab study and into the main room where the shoji doors were pulled open letting in the warm spring air. Just beyond, in the front garden sat Kagome, a ring of children surrounding her.

It wasn't until he heard a call that he saw a local monk from the southern village, did he realize how the children had gotten there. They gathered around, bidding their goodbyes before hurrying after the man who waited patiently for them to catch up with him.

Even after they left down the dusty trail she remained, staring after them longingly, as though missing their company direly. He pushed away from the doorframe and out into the yard to stand beside her.

She looked up, her smile faltering only a moment before she greeted him.

"Good afternoon Sesshoumaru-sama. How are you?"

"Well enough. " he replied.

Silence followed, and after a few moments of silence he leaned down to rest upon the grass beside her.

Her legs were stretched out in front of her. Peeking out from the cloud white hem of her kimono was an odd green leaf that drew his attention. It was strangely shaped and matching nothing in the grassy foliage on which they were sitting. He stared closer before stretching a hand to the hem of her kimono and, without a word to her, placed a hand just above her ankle, sliding it upwards just past her knee.

Kagome, being the overdramatic female she was, immediately lost her composure and blushed. He gently stroked her thigh while he examined her ankle. There, the green leaf that had come to his attention, he noted, was part of an anklet wreathed of flowers. Having sated his curiosity he withdrew his hand allowing the fabric to fall back into place. He glanced once at her glowing face and almost grinned before turning his gaze away. It was really a rather beautiful day; he could only imagine how his brother was squandering it. Probably following the commands of the miko in the village, he repressed the sigh and glanced back at the girl.

She had turned her attention to the forest that led to the village. Her expression was far off, almost unreadable. She seemed sad however, but she was given to looking downcast these days. Her only cheerful expressions came during the day, when Inuyasha arrived home, her mood turned and her communication with him almost ceased. She spoke little to him in the presence of her husband; he found it to be quite strange.

"Aiko!" She suddenly called the name of a servant, almost startlingly him with the suddenness.

She was up in a moment and off her feet halfway to the house before she stopped and cautiously turned back.

"Oops."

What _was _she talking about now?

"I forgot you wanted me to... Um, Sesshoumaru-sama, is it okay if I go down to the village? I would like to see Miroku-sama and I promised him and the others I would help out. Kaede says she can teach me some miko things, and I would really like to. I'm rather bored and I'm sure I can't help you with anything... so..."

He stood as well. "I'm expecting Kouga soon, he will be taking care of some business down that way for me. He will escort you there."

"K-Kouga?"

"He is coarse but he is harmless and will see to your protection."

Perhaps he was half-hoping her aversion to Kouga would dissuade her from going, but she was stubborn and apparently willing to put up with Kouga's nonsense. She nodded grimly.

"I guess I don't have any choice then." She made to return to the house before pausing and calling her thanks back over her shoulder.

She vanished within leaving him alone. Kagome was leaving for the afternoon, Inuyasha was already out, and his father would be gone for... he sighed. With the exception of the servants, he would be alone again.

* * *

End Chapter Two.

AN: Hey! I totally forgot about this story. I haven't written anything in like 2 weeks and I was feeling restless when I came upon this. Chapter 4 is really close to finish and it will end, absolutely, in chapter 5. Yes, it's short.


End file.
